The present invention concerns self-propelled earth moving equipment, e.g. of the dozer or plough type, that can be used in road building, farming, construction, wrecking and the like. Equipment of this kind comprises an automotive vehicle of the crawler, caterpillar or of the wheel type, and at the front side a working tool. The working tool of equipment of the kind specified will be referred to hereinafter for short as "blade". Furthermore, wherever hereinafter there is reference to the "front side" or simply "front" of an earth moving vehicle according to the invention, this means the end side that bears the blade, it being understood that in the non-operative state when the blade is idle the vehicle may be designed for driving in the opposite direction, i.e. with the blade at the rear.
In known earth moving equipment of the kind specified, the blade is as a rule designed for elevation and tilt only, i.e. for a movement by which it can be lifted or lowered and tilted according to need. In some known equipment the blade may also be made to change its angular position with respect to the vehicle. As the applications of earth moving vehicles of the kind specified have become more diversified, the need has arisen for greater versatility of the blade movements, e.g. the ability also to oscillate.